


Bourbon, limos and sex...

by Av-ra Kedavra (AstoriaLovegood)



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Nate, F/M, Gossip Girl - Freeform, Limos, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaLovegood/pseuds/Av-ra%20Kedavra
Summary: What if Blair and Chuck had a threesome with Nate? Would would that entail? Every action has a reaction...
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald/Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck watched as Blair crossed the room slowly, taking off her designer silk robe and discarding it on the floor as she walked gracefully toward the bed. Chuck leant back, eyeing her black revealing lingerie as she stepped in between his legs. Blair grabbed his tie, pulling his head up to meet hers and they kissed. Chuck, for lack of a better term was unenthused. He really wasn’t that guy though. He liked Blair a lot, god he still liked Blair. A lot. But he felt like he was in a low spot in their sexual relationship. In their emotional one, everything was better than ever, they spoke on the phone every evening. But this just didn’t feel right. Chuck was snapped out of his thoughts when Blair said something. 

“Pardon love?” He inquired, not quite catching her words. 

“To what extent would you go to please me?” She asked again, confident in tone and body language, hands sitting loosely on his shoulders, but her eyes darted across his face, nervous to his reaction. 

“I’d just about give you the world Blair you know that.” And he truly meant it. 

Blair smiled a great big smile, her pearly white teeth flashing through dark red lipstick, and replied, “Let’s have a threesome!” 

Chuck internally groaned. Yet another attempt at 'spicing up their sex life'. "With whom, my darling?" Blair smirked, and pressed her lips to his cheek in a kiss. 

"Whomever you desire... I'd even be willing to kiss a girl." Chuck paused for a second, taking in Blair's offer. An idea was forming in his mind, and she'd probably like it. 

"What if... " he trailed off, sliding his hand up her thigh. "What if I chose a guy, just for you." Blair let out an adorable gasp of shock. 

"And why would you do that when you could have anyone you wanted?" She asked him, a slight tremor to her voice. 

"Because I care about you, and I want to make you happy." 

She sighed, possibly with relief, and kissed him deeply. When she finally broke away, "who?" she asked. 

"Hmm... Nate Archibald."

\---

“Nate!” Chuck came jogging up beside him, and Nate slowed his pace. 

“Chuck?” He replied and Chuck grinned. 

“Okay so I get you have a history...” 

Nate frowned and waved his hands in front of him. “Continue?” 

“Ah yes, Blair and I have an invitation for you.” 

Nate stopped in his tracks. “Are you saying what I think you are Chuck Bass?” 

“Yes mate, I’m pretty sure I am.” Chuck smirked, and Nate traced his lips with his eyes. “It’ll probably take a think over, but we agreed that we completely trust you and you’re our person of choice for this matter.” 

Nate’s jaw hung loose with shock as he frowned at his friend. Chuck was wearing his signature suit with his signature red black and white checkered scarf, hair tousled and a smirk on his lips. “I’m not into men.” He loosely stated, “I’m not being homophobic but I’m not. And I’m certainly not into you Chuck!” 

“Come on man, it’s Blair we will be focussing on. Not like you even have to touch me.” Chuck rolled his eyes as if it were a trivial matter. “Think it over Nate, and if it’s a yes, be at my apartment at 10 tonight.” He finished, already walking away, leaving a slightly confused, fully dumbfounded Nate in his tracks.

As Chuck walked away from him, he couldn't help noticing his butt... but no homo, obviously. He wasn't gay... he didn't like men like that, right? And if he went and met them, he'd be having sex for the first time since Serena... and it would get her out of his head. And he would be seeing Chuck with Blair, who was hot too, (but not as hot as Serena). And the ex girlfriend thing wouldn't be too weird, and Chuck would be there anyway. Chuck. It always went back to Chuck. Chuck with the nice butt... Chuck with him... Maybe he would show up after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair walked around the apartment, placing candles and lighting them around. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked, eyes constantly flicking to Chuck, who was buried deep in a pile of business papers. Blair hurried frantically cleaning things, yet Chuck sat lazily, not paying attention to anything she was doing. 

Finally she snapped yelling “do you even care if he shows up?!” Chuck slowly looked up over the top of the paper and smirked. That fucking smirk got her every time. 

“Blair, calm down it’ll be fine, I’m sure he’s coming.” 

“How do you know that?” Blair snapped back and Chuck smiled. 

_ After he walked past Nate earlier that day at the conclusion to their conversation, he swayed his hips and felt the glare of Nate’s gaze on his ass. Whenever Chuck spoke, Nate’s haze traced his lips, and his smirk was scientifically proven to make everyone’s heart skip a beat.  _

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be here. Trust me.” Chuck was sure that not just for Blair, Nate would be there for him.

\---

Blair anxiously lay on the bed, her heart beating impossibly fast. Closing her eyes, the nerves got to her. She was about to have a threesome, if Nate even showed up. The sound of Chuck whistling rose up in the air. 

"Chuck! Stop whistling! At least come to the bed while we wait!" She heard the sound of the paper crumpling, and footsteps coming closer. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Chuck drawled, placing a hand on top of hers. 

"Because we're about to have a threesome, but he might not even show up! Ugh, just shut up and kiss me." She felt Chuck’s lips on hers, and she leaned into his touch. Suddenly the spell was broken by someone clearing their throat. 

"Nate!" She exclaimed, her cheeks reddening, "you came." 

"Told you, B." Chuck smirked at Nate.

“Please don’t stop on my accord.” Nate frowned and Chuck tutted. 

“Come here Archibald.” Without willing it, Nate’s feet brought him to the foot of the bed, not even noticing the numerous candles that had been laid out so neatly. Chuck inclined a finger at his friend who pushed off his shoes and knelt on the bed before stopping abruptly. Why was he following Chuck’s orders anyway? Blair looked up coyly for the first time since he got there, and Nate’s attention turned to her. Better than focusing on his  _ male _ friend! 

Blair pushed up off the bed and kissed Nate softly. It wasn’t a bad kiss, but while Blair had her eyes closed, Nate had his own open, and was staring behind the girl at his friend. Chuck licked his lips with his classic smirk and Nate moaned.

Chuck watched as Blair was kissing Nate, smirking with satisfaction when Nate was looking at him instead. He bit his lip, and earnt a moan, which went straight to his dick. Chuck crawled over to where they were still kissing, Nate's eyes following him the whole way. He placed a hand on Blair's back, slowly pushing her away from Nate. He looked directly into his eyes, as he kissed Blair, moaning purposely into the kiss. He watched Nate, who was staring at Blair with poorly disguised jealousy.

Chuck sat back and licked his lips, watching Nate's gaze follow his tongue. Blair was breathless, chest rising and falling rapidly. Chuck watched as she leant in to kiss Nate, and started unbuttoning his shirt. As they surfaced from the kiss, both of their heated gazes landed on Chuck’s toned chest. 

Chuck's gaze locked with Nate's and he decided to push Nate to realise the truth, raising a brow suggestively. Nate glanced away, looking confused and Chuck smiled, helping Blair remove her gown, gently pushing her thin form onto her back on the mattress.

Chuck ran his hand up Blair's thigh, slowly getting closer to her pussy. He was watching Nate, who was focused intently on his hand, watching it get closer. Blair sighed with contentment, bringing Chuck’s focus back to her. He leant down and wrapped his arms around her, to unhook her bra. He threw it backwards, landing it on top of Nate. He smirked when he heard his slight exclamation of surprise, and pressed his lips to Blair's neck. He looked up to Nate, who had moved behind her, and he sucked on Blair's neck, all while maintaining eye contact with Nate.

Chuck purposefully eye fucked Nate as he slipped two fingers into her wet core, his friend squirming under his heated gaze. Chuck noticed the tenting in Nate's slacks and smiled to himself. Blair arched her back and moaned, dislodging Nate, and he sat up. Chuck met his gaze for a moment before launching forward and kissing his friend.

Blair moaned at the loss of Chuck’s fingers, opening her eyes to see where he went. She was shocked to see Chuck and Nate making out. She sat back, watching it, the disturbing sight of her boyfriend, her love, making out with another man willingly. She knew that Chuck would do anything for her but this was a whole new level. She pulled on Chuck’s shoulder, trying to get him to give her more attention, but he just shrugged her off and deepened his kiss with Nate, pulling his shirt all the way off.

Nate kissed his friend harshly, pushing Chuck back into the bed and rocking his hips into him. As he heard Chuck’s low moan, more like a growl, he lifted his lips off of his friend's. Holy shit he wasn't into guys. He was not. But it was a threesome, not just the two of them... 

Using Nate's distraction against him, Chuck flipped him over and grabbed his wrists. He pinned Nate to the bed before kissing him square on the lips. Hearing Nate's moan he used one hand to hold his wrists and the other reached down and cupped Nate's erection.

Nate let out another moan, and Chuck chuckled into the kiss. He quickly grabbed the handcuffs that were kept in the bedside table, and cuffed Nate's hands together, and to the bedpost. Chuck brought down both hands to Nate's dick, and rubbed his palm against it. Nate squirmed, thrusting his hips further into Chuck’s hand. He unzipped Nate's pants, pulling them off with his underwear, getting a good look at his friend’s dick.

Nate watched as Chuck unbuttoned his shirt, trailing kisses down his torso as he went. Nate must've been so far gone it didn't even bother him when Chuck licked the tip of his dick. Chuck lowered his head onto Nate's cock and sucked gently, licking at the underside of his rigid shaft. Nate tried to say something, but it was disjointed by his loud moans. This must have snapped Blair out of her daze, because she screeched "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!" Chuck startled, he had forgotten that Blair was there.

"I should have known something was off when you suggested another guy for a threesome!" Blair shouted, grabbing the key to the handcuffs, and unlocking Nate. 

"I can not believe you're gay! Both of you!" 

"I'm not gay!" Nate shouted. 

"Look at what you're doing right now! Another dude is about to suck your dick. That seems pretty gay to me." 

Nate startled, and grabbed his clothes, hurriedly putting them back on and rushing out of the room without a second glance. Blair turned to him. 

"Chuck... sweetie... I'm willing to believe that you just got caught up in the moment and your not gay." Blair tried to kiss him, but he pushed her off, walking back over to his papers and sitting down, his shirt still unbuttoned. He sneaked a glance over at Blair, who looked stunned. "Chuck... you know I don't think you're like that. Please, don't ignore me!" Blair pleaded with her boyfriend, moving to the lounge and sitting next to him. "Come on Chuck." 

"Really Blair, I didn't know you were so bigoted. Drop it." Chuck said in a low, dangerous voice. 

"I just watched my boyfriend suck my ex off. I'm sure you can give me a little leeway." Blair shouted, outraged. "It seemed pretty gay to me." 

"I'm not gay Blair, you know I care deeply about you. If it really bothers you so much, you shouldn't have suggested a threesome." Chuck's voice remained low and calm, which aggravated Blair to no end. 

"Nate wasn't my suggestion! I had no idea he was gay! But I'm sure you did! You sure looked experienced sucking his dick!" Blair was furious at the whole situation, jumping up and grabbing her purse from the counter and slamming the door on her way out. Chuck did not look up from his business papers once, but he sure as hell didn't read a single word on them.

\---

Nate was embarrassed, and utterly ashamed. He couldn't believe he'd just spent his time handcuffed to a bed and almost sucked off by his best friend - a guy. And in front of Blair nonetheless! Knowing her, she'd probably use it against him or it would end up on Gossip Girl. He just couldn't believe that he'd almost had sex with a guy. Nate wasn't gay. Sure he could appreciate a good looking guy, but so could everyone! Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Nate opened his phone to find one missed message from Chuck. He had ignored the message all night, but he would see Chuck at brunch in an hour or two anyway, so he had to reply. He opened the message and saw:

_ Skip the brunch and meet me for coffee. 10 o'clock. Don't be late.  _

Nate could not believe the gaul of the man. He couldn't just boss Nate around, order him to the cafe for coffee after the events of last night. But maybe it was a good idea to talk it over... Nate checked the time - 9:17. Fuck.

\---

Chuck was already sitting down when he arrived, sipping something from a coffee cup that smelled suspiciously like bourbon. 

"I thought we were getting coffee, not drunk." Nate said, avoiding eye contact as he sat down. 

"You can always get coffee if you would like. And I know you do, because I know what you like.." Chuck trailed off. 

"I was hoping to forget the... shenanigans of last night, and put it behind us." Nate cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking up at Chuck for the first time. 

"Are you sure you want too?" 

"Yes. I'm not gay, you know." 

"Well neither am I, but I sure had a good time and I know for a fact that you did too." Nate looked back down, remembering the feeling of Chucks tongue on his dick. He could feel himself stiffen a little and the memory, and she shifted uncomfortably. 

Chuck winked. "You see?" 

Just as Nate opened his mouth to respond with protest, both their phones went off with a ding. 

_ Hey upper-east siders, Gossip Girl here. I heard a rumour that our two favourite boys had a particularly stimulating time last night. Should we get ready for a Bass-Archibald wedding? Xoxo. _

An image was included with the text, a slightly blurry photo of the two of them at their table in the cafe, both leaning in, and a discernible heated look in their eyes. 

"Fuuuuck..." Nate breathed and Chuck leant back in his chair in shock. "Who would do this to us?" Nate grabbed Chuck's mug of bourbon and took a huge swig before staring incredulously into the liquid. 

"It'd have to be Blair. She was the only one who saw us. And we always get coffee, so it's not anything new that we'd be here together." Chuck looked furious, eyes glinting with anger, so different from his usual calm facade. "Let's go Nate." 

Chuck stood up and grabbed Nate's sleeve, pulling him up and out of the cafe and towards his limo.

Chuck told the driver to go to his and Blair's apartment before turning to Nate. "Obviously this is a terrible thing to happen, but if rumours are going to be spread about us, we might as well make them true... " Nate looked torn for a second before speaking. 

"I guess the damage has already been done, we might as well." Chuck leant in and pressed a deep kiss onto Nate's lips, kissing passionately. He started to unbutton Nate's shirt, and ran his hand down Nate's chest, feeling it, Nate moaning into his mouth. All these years of being friends with Nate and he'd somehow only done this now.

Chuck knelt down on the ground and positioned himself in-between Nate's legs, hands exploring Nate. He unbuttoned Nate's pants and started licking at his fully hard cock. Nate moaned loudly and stuck his hands in Chucks hair, gripping his head tightly and bucking his hips up into Chuck's mouth. 

"How.... are... you so... good at this?" Nate muttered disjointedly. Chuck lifted his head up and Nate yelled "Wait don't answer, keep going!" 

He could feel his friend smile around his dick, and Nate groaned. Chuck hummed, pushing Nate over the edge, with a cry of "Chuck..."

Chuck swallowed Nates come, and slipped his dick out of his mouth. "Driver, make sure it takes at least 20 more minutes to arrive at out destination." Chuck called out, sitting back next to Nate. "Well did you enjoy that?" Chuck asked, already knowing the pretty obvious answer. In response, Nate pushed Chuck flat on his back, and quickly took of his pants, freeing his erection.

"I would have thought you'd need a few more minutes to recover from that," Chuck groaned out as Nate stroked him. 

"You're not THAT good. Not yet anyway." 

"I'm affronted at that..."

"Trust me, this will be worth the offence," Nate went to turn Chuck over, but Chuck stopped him. 

"Let me..." Chuck flipped them over, and lined his cock up with Nate's hole.

"Do you have a condom? Or lube?" Nate asked and Chuck grabbed some from his pant pocket. He squeezed some lube onto his finger and slowly eased it into Nate's hole, hearing the other man moan loudly as his finger went all the way in. For a brief moment, Nate was in complete bliss at the feeling of Chuck's finger in his ass, but it was interrupted by the limo stopping abruptly. Chuck rolled his eyes and pulled his finger out, zipping up his pants and turning to the closed driver's window.

"What did I say?" He growled and the driver replied shakily 

"I'm sorry, she was standing in the middle of the road!"

_ One hour earlier: _

"Oh my god B, did you see the latest Gossip Girl post?" Serena whispered into Blair's ear as they were dished food at the brunch buffet. 

"I did." She replied, walking off towards their group table.

"You don't seem particularly surprised?" Serena came up beside her with a raised brow. Blair scoffed and turned back towards her food. "Oh my god B you didn't!" S shouted and Blair frantically hushed her. 

"Don't go blaming the victim okay! It was a moment of weakness..." Serena was more amused than anything. She definitely wouldn't put it past Blair to share private information for her own gain. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before. 

"Blair come on, what would you do if that happened to you? Go apologise."

"Ugh fine. I never liked eggs anyways." Blair ditched her plate and left, walking to the street. She had just turned the corner a block away from her and Chuck's apartment when she noticed a limo stuck in traffic. Chucks limo. She went to knock on the window, but stopped when she saw what was going on inside. Furious, just as the car got going again, she ran out in front of it, forcing the car to stop. She waited a few minutes for Chuck to appear and tell her off. When she saw him emerge, she quickly glanced around to make sure no one she knew was around before slapping him. 

"Charles Bass, how dare you so blatantly cheat on me. And with Nate of all people?! Everyone will know!" 

"Everyone already knows, thanks to you." 

"How dare you accuse me of such treachery!" 

"The fact that you know what I'm talking about is proof enough. Now stop blocking my limo." Chuck turned to walk away.

"No, asshole, don't leave." Blair shouted and Chuck stopped in his tracks. 

As he turned around, Nate stepped out of the car, and yelled "Blair what gave you the right to send that tip in to Gossip Girl?" 

"Look, I came here to apologise to my boyfriend, who is apparently now fucking my ex. So I don't think I'll do that anymore. Chuck I'm going to move out this afternoon, if you'll take a break from fucking while I get my things." Blair scoffed and turned around to walk away. 

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Blair. I did really love you." 

"And you're throwing that away for sex with him, a man?!" 

"I'm really sorry Blair."

"I can't believe you." Chuck watched Blair walk away, with less sadness than he anticipated. 

"I know just what to do to cheer you up" Nate whispered in his ear. He let Nate lead him back to the limo, and tell the driver to go to his apartment. 

He kissed Nate, pushing him back and practically ripping off his pants. He grabbed the previously discarded lube and pushed his finger back into Nate, adding another one when Nate moaned. He got up to 4 fingers when he decided he couldn't wait any longer, and slipped a condom on, as well as lubing everything up. He pushed his dick into Nate, and slowly trusted through his and Nate's gasps. He reached his hand around as he stroked Nate's cock at the same time. He continued thrusting, and pumping Nate's dick at the same time when he reached his climax, collapsing onto Nate's back. 

Nate came not much after that, and they lay boneless together. "What happens next?" Nate asked him. 

Chuck pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I don't know, but we can figure it out, together."


End file.
